


無所訴衷腸

by goodtoknow



Series: Breddy(ABO) [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodtoknow/pseuds/goodtoknow
Summary: Brett想成為無性人，因為這樣就少了一樣普通人都在煩惱但仍無法解決的麻煩事。





	1. (上)

**Author's Note:**

> Eddy/Brett 先後有意義  
> ABO 沒有肉  
> Eddy是alpha Brett是beta

Eddy正杵着下巴看對面不知道走神走到哪去的Brett進行分析。  
如果我不認識他，單憑觀察，Brett的外表看起來就對任何事情不甚在意，感覺上對任何事情總是興趣缺缺的樣子。

但Eddy可不是什麼一般人，他是Brett最好的朋友，好到不吵架，臉上的微表情就算隱藏在那深厚的黑框眼鏡之後，也無妨Eddy把Brett看得絲絲透徹。

“嘿，Brett你怎麼了，今天練太久了嗎？”

Eddy對Brett練習過長時間導致的身體不適早已不再去勸說，練習是一定要練的，如同Brett也不會阻撓自己扣樂句的詮釋。

只是平時在做拉伸動作的Brett並不會像現在一樣，眉頭間有種無奈的隱忍。Eddy隱約能猜到發生了什麼，但仍需確認。

“沒什麼，小麻煩又找上門罷了。”

會被Brett歸類於"麻煩"這個區塊的東西，通常是被他認為，沒必要、浪費時間的，甚至是苦惱於解決但仍未有治本的方法可以根除。

Eddy一下子就明白過來了，不過這種麻煩對Brett來說雖然煩不勝煩，但卻異常地處在Brett的忍受範圍內。

Eddy想伸手抓住Brett的手腕，可後者卻是閃開了。

“Ah....sorry...”Brett抬了抬眼:“你懂的，小麻煩。”順便還推了眼鏡。

是啊是啊小麻煩，Brett不會放在心上的小麻煩，但是Eddy卻因而被影響了。

想親近時便會被下意識躲避，明明Brett只是無意的，但這些小動作讓Eddy以為自己正在被提防。

向他靠近時，Brett便會摸摸自己的後頸，背往反方向靠，或是屏住呼吸。

“抱歉了夥計，我正在發情期，你的味道會讓我有點敏感跟神經質。”

儘管Brett並沒有這麼說，但是善解人意的Eddy本人怎能無法意會到呢？

“你還行吧？要不要吃點舒緩的藥？”  
夾著琴的Eddy斜視着Brett，只見後者正坐下，從琴盒裡拿出擦汗的帕巾。

“沒事，只是有點熱罷了。”

可對Eddy來說，Brett現在肯定不好受，生理上的不適甚至無關緊要，因不可抗而無法避免的無奈及鬱悶才是讓他狀況不好的主要原因。

Eddy把自己的帕巾遞過去，“先休息吧。”

Eddy還在等著Brett伸手拿走，“我又不累休息什麼......”嘴上這麼說，Brett還是聽了Eddy的話，只是不論什麼事情都沒有先用擦琴布擦琴與弓來得重要。安置好琴之後，Brett才算是完全妥協。

“謝了，我的擦汗巾都快能擰出水了。”

Brett的額際都是汗珠，Eddy甚至能看到Brett呼出來的熱氣。

Brett先是擦擦夾琴那側的下顎，然後便胡亂地往頭髮上面擼。

亂糟糟的髮型，還有有點下滑的眼鏡，Brett果然還是拿下了眼鏡，捏了捏鼻梁，“現在的我看什麼都是霧濛濛一片，果然今天不是視譜的好日子呀...”

“記譜也不是不行，但是這種情況，腦袋也不是很清醒......”Brett皺了皺鼻子。

“狀態不好就先休息吧。”Eddy說，但此時的Brett卻異常地說了更多。

“你知道嗎？我一直很想克服這所謂的發情期帶來的一切，我被它折磨同時也在反抗它。”

Brett癱坐在椅子上，他把Eddy的帕巾蓋在自己臉上，雙手攤開做無奈樣，之後無力地垂下。

的確Brett目前的狀況有點不好，身體正在對抗發情期的同時，內心也在做抗爭，Eddy看得出來Brett身上冒了很多汗，休閒的棉T恤都有點變得半透明貼在身上。

明明才剛擦完臉上的汗，Brett的鬢邊還有靠近髮際的邊緣都被汗浸濕，短短的頭髮變成一束一束的，貼在臉上。

“這擦汗的我洗過之後再還你吧。”

那塊布又被Brett蹂躪了一番，只是Brett此時卻陷入沉思者的姿勢，但臉埋在手掌裡，忽然不發一言。

“Brett？”

Eddy正打算靠近Brett，但Brett卻舉起另一隻手示意Eddy別靠近。

“Eddy，等等。”

“怎麼了？”

Brett收回手，但是身體卻轉而背向了Eddy。

“我...起了反應......”

對大部分的人來說，發情期產生反應是正常的，但對Brett來說，就未必如此了。

Eddy看着Brett的背，舔了舔下唇。

“你要我幫你拿藥過來嗎？還是你先冷靜一下？”

但Eddy只見Brett正用彆扭的姿勢夾著回覆Eddy，“謝了夥計，但是不必了。你什麼時候看見我吃藥了？”

“哦...但我也沒見過你發情期有那麼大的反應，也許...吃藥才是好的處理方式？”

Eddy說罷，便轉身走進Brett房間翻找他那從未用過只起了警示效用的備藥。

Eddy走近Brett，拿走那本就是他的帕巾，但Brett不捨地跟著帕巾昂起頭，回過神來才睜開雙眼。

他看見Eddy拿著一杯水，居高臨下俯視他。

“噢，你回來啦。”

“嗯，吃藥吧。”

Eddy張開手掌，那一顆膠囊躺在手心上，一旦膠囊下肚，不出二十分鐘便會見效。

Brett忽然想到，要是膠囊沒吞好，卡在喉嚨裡怎麼辦？

Eddy知道這種時候的Brett總是神遊四方，他看著他，反射遲疑、注意力渙散，或許他人觀察不出來，但是Brett無法自控的狀態已經由他身上的信息素告訴了Eddy。

光是Brett以往不在乎的神態就足以讓人將注意力分出一絲駐足在他身上，更何況此刻的Brett，他游離的意識更無法守住自己平時也無法控管的神態。

“嘿，Brett，怎麼了？”

Brett像是被Eddy的聲音操控一般，他的視線從膠囊移到Eddy的臉上，Eddy一臉擔憂的表情從他的手傳遞過來。

Eddy的手撥開貼在Brett額頭上的頭髮，掌心覆上Brett被汗流淌的額頭，過大的手掌壓迫著Brett的眉際，Brett又再度閉起雙眼感受那掌心傳遞過來的熱度及掌壓。

“應該沒發燒，反而有點發冷，你還行嗎？”

可Eddy的手，天啊，Brett心想。

如果膠囊卡在我的喉嚨裡怎麼辦？

Eddy會把手指伸進我的嘴裡摳出它嗎？

“Oh…fxxk it…”

Brett腦袋混雜的思緒總使他的行為代替他感到羞恥，他無力的手揮掉了Eddy覆在他上的掌，意想不到的動作使得Eddy鬆開了指間夾著的膠囊，它輕輕地，不帶聲響地，落在琴房地板上。

Eddy沒反應過來怎麼回事，甚至還來不及湧上脾氣，便又被新一波訝異衝擊視線與觸覺。

“Help me.”

壓抑著的聲音從Brett口中說出，夾雜著濕氣與畏懼，但行為卻並非如此。  
Brett拉著Eddy的手靠在脖子上。  
柔軟的肌膚，脆弱的脖子無一不在吸引著Eddy，Brett的行為卻更加過分。他側頭傾在Eddy向上的掌心，Eddy能感受到Brett的脈搏，有力且充滿熱情。

Eddy心想，如果他擁有一隻寵物，那牠一定會像現在的Brett一樣，蹭著我的手、喉嚨發出無法抑制的呼嚕聲。

Eddy的拇指從Brett左側的臉經過下巴，拇指與食指形成的虎口正好能緊貼住Brett的下顎，他抬起Brett的下顎。

“我要怎麼幫你？”

Brett並不懂Eddy正在思考什麼，你如何能從已經一團糟的人身上獲得答案呢？  
Brett這種時候向來都是擺爛，有時候可以熬過，是不好受的那種，儘管他身為最沒有負擔的性別，但發情期依舊是Brett人生清單上痛恨的事件TOP3。

“隨便，給我個臨時標記？咬我？”

Brett並不太懂這類的事情，但他知道Eddy是個Alpha，他會起反應，八成就是因為Eddy吧。

“或者，給我一件你的貼身衣物讓我擼去？”Brett說笑似的，“雖然我常常說你有體味，但其實那是你身為Alpha費洛蒙的味道。”

“Eddy ,come on.”

“這還是我第一次想要解決這該死的生理反應。 ”

Brett領著Eddy的手到他的腿間，“Give me a hand.”

Eddy笑了。

*-TBC


	2. (下)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett心想，或許麻煩之所以為麻煩，只是胡亂找的藉口罷了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (下) end  
> Notice:  
> ABO無肉  
> E/B有意義  
> 絕美友情值得一搞再搞

Eddy正在思考，是面對面比較親密呢？還是前胸貼後背更好些？

不過此時真的不是什麼適合思考的時間。兩人之間的距離被彼此的體溫填滿，兩個人正面對面，Brett正拉過Eddy的手壓在自己的褲襠處，一邊頂胯一邊閃躲。Eddy基本上就是任由Brett褻瀆他的手。

“Man,你知道這有多不正常吧？”

“那又怎樣，我現在意識不清楚，等以後再清算行不行？”

Brett用力一壓，Eddy能直接感受到那處的觸感，有點柔軟，但同時有點腫脹。

“你這樣不行，你到底有沒有自己弄過？”

“沒在這種時候弄過。”

Brett一個抬頭，Eddy便知道他想與他溝通。兩人視線相接，Eddy看見Brett臉上些許的迷茫，但Brett的雙眼卻清晰地映出自己。

這眼神無須言語。Eddy向來能讀懂Brett，正如同Eddy現在正移開Brett的手一樣，Brett沒有一絲反抗。

Eddy解開Brett的褲頭，他看見鼓起的上端有一小片濕潤。Eddy扇動的鼻翼聞到有別於alpha以及omega的信息素，不像alpha那樣讓他感到挑釁，也不像omega那樣使他抑制不住。

他知道內褲上濕潤的那片是什麼。除了語言明示以外，這些液體散發的氣味便能代表對方已經情動了。

“Wow,我不知道beta的味道也能那麼重呢。”

“閉嘴，那是因為我沒有信息素。”

不過Eddy並不相信，因為Brett的味道使他口乾舌燥，但仍在可控範圍之內。

同時也使他好奇。

“不是香味，也不臭，但是莫名地讓我好奇。”

“好奇什麼？”Brett說：“我提醒你喔，我是beta，我可不會像omega那樣狂流水喔。”

Eddy翻了白眼，“我知道你是Beta好嗎？”

“那你對我發散信息素幹嘛？”Brett問：“我鼻子還是好的，你把你的臭味收一收。”

Eddy看見Brett的上身些微後傾，他不自覺也往前傾。

“哈，你剛說了，這不是臭味，這是我信息素的味道，怎麼？好聞嗎？”

Eddy的食指與拇指偷偷地捏住Brett的龜頭，那孔洞不自禁地滲出一滴黏稠透明的液體，Eddy不消看便能感覺到布料被打溼地更大塊。

Brett的身體也隨之僵硬，從胯部傳遞的感覺使他無法動彈，被拿捏住的感覺像被危機壟罩一般，但又能同時感到戰慄。上下排的牙輕微地打顫，不自覺呼出黏滯的空氣，下巴往上抬，Eddy也不知為何就這麼往前靠近Brett，鼻尖貼上Brett的脖子，他仔細地聞，Brett像是被施了咒的石像無法動彈。

Brett心想，自己並不是omega，但卻被眼前的Eddy壓制住，Eddy身上的氣息壟罩在他的周圍，彷彿被掌控住，但那也要他自己想被掌控。

“Eddy，你退一點，我並不是omega，你沒必要擺出一副狩獵者的樣子。”

Eddy一愣，與Brett接觸的身體些微往後退，他從Brett的眼裡看出他並不怎麼動搖，反倒是他，從Brett的瞳孔映出他不甚冷靜的樣子，於是Eddy瞬間冷靜了。

Brett不是omega，他要情動也只是因為他願意，而不是受那該死的性別影響。反倒是他自己，無法自持，面對的也不是omega，卻自顧自的有點發情的傾向。

Eddy退了，退地徹底，雙眼無法直視Brett，手也打算收回，卻沒想到Brett反而將手覆在上面。

“I said give me a hand and you want to take it back now? That’s not how it work.

“I’ll help you next time but you have to do it first.”

Brett將頭頂入Eddy的下顎處，Eddy能感覺到Brett正在調整姿勢，他的頭髮搔得他很癢。

Eddy感覺到Brett正在嗅他的脖子，那是腺體所在的地方，也只有Brett這種beta需要靠得那麼近才能聞到信息素。

“我不知道omega聞到你的信息素會有什麼想法。”Brett嗅了一下，“但我無法否認，的確充滿吸引力。”

沒錯，omega要是處在Brett這種狀態下早就扒開alpha的褲頭，整頭埋進Eddy的胯下，彷彿要把自己窒息在那處。

Eddy知道alpha信息素對beta而言不是強力春藥，而是像酒精那樣讓人陷入微醺狀態，使人腦袋遲鈍也無法理性思考，理智像塊果凍，就算被攪成碎塊也看不出有問題。

Brett的鼻尖像指尖一樣輕撫著Eddy的脖子，不具威脅性，讓Eddy蠢蠢欲動。Brett同時也像不知何去何從的孩童一般，但也不得其門而入。拼命嗅著Eddy，但也同時憋出了急躁的喘息。

“Eddy…Eddy…”

Eddy嚥了口水。

“HELP ME…”

Eddy的手伸進了Brett的內褲裡邊，食指從上繞過頂端，手腕像休止符時從琴上放下的拿弓姿勢，拇指朝下，四指環住柱體，速度不快，他能聽見衣物摩擦的聲音，也能聽見小獸一般的哼唧聲。但最能感受到的還是Brett在他頸邊吸的嘶嘶氣息聲。

“You do have magic hands to play.”

“Shut up Brett.”

“Chill out,Dude. My magic wand is in your hand, you don’t want to break it.”

Brett用他日常拍影片的幽默感與Eddy調笑，但Eddy卻像是被調戲一般滿臉通紅。

“你知道嗎？是魔杖挑選主人，而不是魔法師挑選魔杖。

“Master.”

那捲舌的尾音彈入Eddy的耳朵裡，像一潭靜水被頑童丟入一塊石頭那樣激起波紋。

“嘻嘻，Eddy你也硬了。”

Brett的手自然地伸向Eddy的性器官，硬得發燙卻又溫順地像睡著的寵物。

Eddy想，究竟誰才是魔法師啊？

Brett不多說，便直接解開Eddy的牛仔褲，Eddy也順勢踢了，比起Brett的，Eddy更加濕淋淋。

“哇，真的跟生理課學的一樣呢。”Brett說：“Alpha 會分泌足夠的前列腺液避免omega受傷。”所以Eddy那身為alpha的自豪之處儘管挺壯觀的卻可憐地像哭了一整晚等待晚歸主人的大狗狗。

Brett毫不留情地將指尖摳向泉眼，Eddy悶聲一喘，像腹部被狠狠揍了一拳，  
“你覺得我們來場巫師間的對決如何？”

Brett挑釁地用著食指側腹磨蹭Eddy的繫帶下方，“我覺得我接下來會有點奇怪，不過管他的。”

Eddy並不清楚Brett的心思，但是誰能真正知道Brett的想法呢？Eddy都不敢背書。

Brett遠離Eddy，但是雙眼霧濛濛地看向Eddy。

Eddy低聲呢喃，“What do you really want…”

Brett沒聽見，但是他卻回答了Eddy。

Brett撅起屁股，彎下腰，視線變成由下往上，他張開嘴，舌頭像迎接國王的紅毯鋪在它前面，隨著呼吸而蠕動的舌頭熱且柔軟。

Brett乖巧地垂下雙眼，Eddy則是不住地用雙手在愛撫Brett。

搓揉他的耳朵，搔刮他的頭皮。

舌尖輕輕地鑽尿道口，手指甸量他的睪丸。另一手則伸到自己的身下，一下摸摸前端，一下磨蹭會陰，Brett無法深喉，但Eddy已經很滿足了。

Brett吐出Eddy的陰莖，“太長了。”然後側臉靠近根部，伸出舌頭舔弄陰莖腹筋，鼻尖被陰毛搔得發癢。

Eddy面對Brett的發情並不會陷入發狂，但這也讓Eddy感到危機感，他對Brett的容忍度根本無上限。

Brett又靠近Eddy，兩人的雙腿腳錯，Brett將自己的陰莖貼著Eddy的，“果然比不上你的。”

Eddy比Brett長了一個指節，Brett笑了，他的龜頭懟著Eddy陰莖的傘緣下，左右來回擺動，一隻手在胯下擼動，另一手則身後撐著挺胸。

Eddy看Brett肏自己的手，蹭他的陰莖，Brett用他的體液潤滑，胯撞著他。

就在Brett開始呻吟時，Eddy拿開Brett的手。Brett一臉迷茫，Eddy推倒Brett，Eddy的手套著Brett的陰莖，Brett儘管不明所以但仍來來回回地在Eddy的手中抽插。

“Eddy…Eddy…”

Brett在Eddy耳邊呢喃，最後Brett拉開Eddy的手，雙手拉下Eddy的腰，兩人的下體互相撞擊、摩擦，肉體的啪啪聲麻木了意識，Eddy鬼使神差地用兩根指頭伸進Brett的嘴裡，指腹的厚繭摩擦Brett敏感的上顎，而Brett靈活的舌頭也舔弄著Eddy的指頭。

Eddy的腰一時打樁一時繞圈，他的臉埋進Brett的耳側，細細嗅著他，舌頭嘗到Brett鹹鹹的汗水，Eddy又吸又舔的。

“Eddy.”Brett叫他，“我要射了。”

Brett將手伸進兩人身體間，Eddy原本想分開，但是Brett說：“別…”

Eddy也將手伸進兩人之間，他搶過Brett的陰莖，而Brett只好套弄Eddy的。

Eddy自慰要高潮時習慣龜頭責，然而這對Brett來說或許太過刺激，Brett發出低泣聲，Brett報復似的用指尖摳進尿道口，Eddy的呼吸聲變大了。

“啊…啊…啊….要、要，射了！！！”

Eddy先是感覺到一道液體射到他掌心裡，而後感覺到自己的陰莖被人掐住，正好掐到臨界點，於是Eddy也將精液灌入Brett的手裡。

兩人都射了好幾道，輕微的漂白水味瀰漫在琴房裡，小提琴都乖乖地躺在盒子裡。

Eddy不敢看向Brett，但是卻好意思自己握著自己的陰莖，像擠牙膏一樣不放過最後一滴，Brett就著麼看著Eddy射在他身上。

Eddy射完後，從Brett身上翻下躺在他身旁。

過了好一會兒，Brett說，“這不像我對吧？”

Eddy沉默了好一會兒，“剛剛也不像我。”

Eddy看向Brett，忽然感覺到有些不同。

Brett也看向Eddy，“不過發情期的我也是我吧？

“我因為這該死的發情期甚至還想去割除線體。

“但這下，我忽然感覺發情期還挺不錯的。”

Eddy挑了眉，他或許無法推敲剛剛被發情期燒壞腦袋的Brett到底在想些什麼，但是正常模式的Brett他還是能解讀的。

Eddy想法很多，但是只說了，“啊，你想開了便好。”

Brett聽到之後側身撐頭看向Eddy。

他們兩人是雙向的，他也看得到Eddy在煩惱什麼，只是這件事情之前他有意隱瞞，而Eddy也不壓迫他，反倒是Eddy以為他們倆在這件事上有共識所以他並沒想到Brett並非如此。這下Brett的問題解決了，Eddy的呢？

此時的Eddy並不知道，Brett已經打開了他的迷宮，而Eddy的，對Brett來說只是條暢通無阻的高速公路。

*-end


End file.
